Image generation has many applications from the creation of art to object creation for features or scenes in video games. Many employ a class of machine learning architectures comprised of two models that are adversarial referred to as generative adversarial networks (GANs) to create images due their creative nature.
Generative adversarial networks (GANs) include two machine learning models that interact to train. GANs' learn to mimic distributions of data and, thus, can be taught to create, e.g., images, music, speech, and prose.